Recovery
by WyldeGod
Summary: Eyes Only goes after Manticore with a vengeance. Set after AJBAC. Chaps 6 & 7 added. Story now complete.
1. Default Chapter

Dark Angel : Future History

Story One

The Recovery

          Welcome to story one of my Future History of Dark Angel.  I took the idea from Robert Heinlein collection of short works as I've been writing DA stories for over two years now, but only recently discovered fan fiction on the internet.  I hope you enjoy.

            The usual disclaimers apply.  I own nothing.

          Logan stared out over the edge of the Space Needle.  He looked down on the city below and thought about his fear of heights.  He looked down at his feet and realized he didn't have a fear of heights anymore.  He didn't fear anything anymore.

He could see the hover-drones floating about their spy game watching out for anyone the city could make money off of.  Thoughts of his family washed over him for an instant and he pushed them away.  Parents assassinated by a close family and business associate.  An attempt made on his life by his Uncle Jonas and his business partner who eventually killed Jonas leaving a thieving, greedy Aunt liquidating the family's assets and running off to her own family with most of the Cale Fortune.  A newlywed cousin left to deal with the fall of Cale Industries in the aftermath of his father's death.  It wasn't any better than another family he had so recently had dealings with but at least they had real issues to deal with and not just worrying about money.

          A glance into the sky offered a view of the spectacular storm blowing in from the ocean.  It carried thick cold rain and massive electrical charges slicing through the sky in random, chaotic patterns.  He reveled in the beauty of the storm as it approached at an amazing speed realizing that if he didn't get inside quickly, he might very well get washed off and fall to the death he craved so much.

          Another glance at the ground below and he realized it wouldn't be that bad of an ending to a story he heard somewhere once.  Boy meets girl.  Boy is an above average anti-hero type and girl is a revved up wunderkind.  Boy falls in love with girl and girl is killed.  Now boy has no reason to live.

          Those thought were there once before and a droplet of water awoke him from the daze he had found himself in.  He helped an old woman that was obviously afraid and as he returned to his own place, the knowledge of what he would be giving up thrust her arms around him, her own fear staring deeply into his eyes.  He swore a silent oath to himself then and there that he would never again consider it.

          But she was part of that oath wasn't she.

          She was supposed to be here with him watching the storm approach and clutching to his side as they looked over THEIR city.

          She was supposed to be here…

          He looks back down at the ground, bending his legs in the rising wind.  Then he turns and heads for the inside.  It'll still be cold, but at least he won't be washed off the top this night.

          Inside, he looks around at the junk left inside.  The kitchen could easily be cleaned up with a little money.  Most of the furniture is still here, at least what hasn't been broken.  It could be a nice restaurant again if he ever got around to saving the world.  He had entertained thoughts of turning it into a home for Max one day.  It could have been something that would make her happy.  

          Of course, without Max… without someone to save the world for, it didn't really matter to him if the world fell into Chaos or not.  He just didn't care.  He didn't care about anything anymore.  One last glance out of the broken picture window and he turned toward the long dizzying, black descent into the depths of the city.

          The wind and rain was in full force as he struggled to climb down the outside of the main shaft leading up to the needle itself.  The collapsed elevator and main entrance had made getting to the bottom of the stairs impossible and the last twenty-five feet or so had to be on the outside.  He was soaked by the time he found his feet on level solid ground again.  The walk back around the bay was a long wet one, but he carried himself differently.  People didn't mess with him when they saw him coming.  He carried himself as one who had nothing to lose anymore because he had already lost it.

          "Where ya been?"  He heard a familiar voice as he turned the corner to the back entrance of Fogle Towers.  It was Original Cindy.  Probably the only friend he had left.  Those first few days were understandable, but when the days dragged on into three and then four weeks, everyone had given up on him as a lost cause.  Now almost a month and a half later, he had become the basket case he never wanted to be.  "I've been pounding on your door for hours."

          "Why?"  He asked as he unlocked the back entrance and nodded to the security guard there.

          "Good Evening Mr. Cale."  The man said.

          "Please add Miss McKeachan's name to the list of guests allowed to have access to my floor.  I'll supply her with a key."  Logan said as he turned to walk away.

          "Of course, Mr. Cale."  The guard said eyeing OC suspiciously.

          Once inside the elevator, Logan turned and looked at Cindy.  She wasn't as happy as he remembered her being.  It's understandable considering the circumstances.  They stared at each other for almost the entire ride up waiting for the other one to speak.  It was only natural they would choose to speak at the same time.

          "Have you found any news?"  OC asked.

          "What happened?  You look…" He paused to let her finish.

          "Have you found out anything about Max?"

          "You know I haven't and I know that's not why you're here."  Logan said.

          The doors to the elevator slid open and Logan walked OC to his penthouse.  The only one on the floor.  Ms. Moreno's penthouse was above him and old man Wicker's penthouse was on the opposite side of the building beside hers.  Logan didn't know who owned the two condos that carried three floors under old man Wicker's place.  He didn't care.  

          "Well."  Logan said impatiently.  He really didn't want to be bothered, but he would never turn Original Cindy away.  She was all he had left of Max beside memories.

          "Don't be getting all uppity with me rich boy."

          "I'm not rich anymore."  He said.  "You hungry?"

          "I could eat."

          "So why are you here?"  He asked as they walked into the kitchen.  It wouldn't be a culinary miracle, but it would be a good meal and Cindy deserved at least that.

          "I think someone broke into our place."  OC said.  Logan winced at the use of the word 'our' when she said it.

          "Why would you think someone broke into 'your' place?"  He emphasized the word 'your.'

          "Because the window into my girl's room was forced open and broken in the lower left corner."  OC said.  "I came straight here."

          "Call the cops.  I can't do anything about it."

          "I live there illegally."  OC said.  "I can't call the cops."

          "Call Matt Seung."  Logan said.  "He knows who you are."

          "Will you take me home?"  OC asked.

          "You're paranoid."  He said.

          "Maybe.  Maybe someone was creepin' around.  Nothing is missing but the window was definitely forced."  She said.

          Logan grew quiet.  He didn't know if he could go over there.  He didn't know if he would be able to go into her space.  He felt her presence here so heavily, he didn't know if he could handle being in and around her personal domain.

          "Please."  OC said.  "It's probably just a thief looking for something, but Bast is still sitting there on the dresser and I already know she fenced that statue for a few grand once.  Before you gave it back to her that is."

          "She still has it?"  He asked realizing the tense he used as quickly as the words spilled out of his mouth.  "You should sell it and get money out of it."

          "Uh-Unh.  We ain't doing this."  She scolded.  "They made her."  OC started, cutting to the chase.  "They designed her and they created her and she was raised to be an experiment, but she learned better and right now, you know as well as I do that she is being tortured for information and reprogrammed just like they did to Brin.  They have the tech to make her better…"

          "She died in my arms.  I know Manticore has all kinds of advanced techniques and equipment, but the last time I checked no one on this planet had the ability to bring back the dead."

          "So you're just going to give up?"  OC asked.  "She's dead.  Let's forget about her and move on.  She was just a prototype after all.  Just an experiment?  A tool you could use to run your missions?"

          "It's not like that."  Logan whispered.  Her words bit deep.

          "So you would stand there and tell me that you don't care about her?  You would have me believe that you can just forget about her as if she never existed?  I saw your face in Washington-Meridian.  I will kick your skinny white ass if you tell me you don't miss her!"  She stepped right up into his face, threatening him.

          "I did, Cindy."  He said.  The emotions were coming.  He fought them, but it was still too soon.  "I Loved her.  You know I did, but she died in my arms.  I was there.  I held her.  I stared into her eyes as her life just went away.  I tried to get her…" He stopped.  He remembered.

          Just before Lydecker bashed him with the butt of the rifle, he had tried to lift her and carry her inside.  He had believed they could save her then and there, so why not now?  He stared deep into Original Cindy's eyes.

          "If you look into my eyes right now and tell me you truly believe she's gone, then I will go and never come back.  Tell me, look into my eyes and tell me you truly believe she's gone.  Do that and you'll never hear another peep out of me again."  She challenged him.  Just inches away from him.  Staring up into those blue eyes Max always spoke so fondly of.

          Logan stared into her eyes.  One look and he understood why she and Max had become such good friends.  He knew she was aware of his suffering, but he realized she also knew he hadn't given up hope yet.

          He hadn't jumped.

          He leaned over and kissed her forehead.  "Sit.  I'll fix some food."  He said.

          "Does this mean that you believe?"  She asked lifting herself to a stool at the breakfast bar.

          "I'll believe if you believe and I swear to you that whether she is dead or alive, I will destroy Manticore if it's the last thing I do."

          OC jumped off the stool and walked over to Logan standing in front of the fridge.  She wrapped her arms around him hugging him close.  "Don't go getting no ideas."  She said.  "I ain't playing for the other team."

          "Thought never crossed my mind."  Logan said squeezing her back.

          "I miss her."  OC said as a tear streamed down her cheek.  "I want my boo back."

          "So do I."  Logan said.  "You'll stay here tonight and tomorrow, we'll check out the window in your place.  I've got some money set aside for just such an emergency."


	2. Chapter Two

Dark Angel : Future History

Story One

The Recovery

          Welcome to story one of my Future History of Dark Angel.  I took the idea from Robert Heinlein collection of short works as I've been writing DA stories for over two years now, but only recently discovered fan fiction on the internet.  I hope you enjoy.

            The usual disclaimers apply.  I own nothing.

          Chapter two

          It was dark and cold.  The uneven floor made everything uncomfortable and the constant adjustments to temperature and ceiling height made rest impossible.  Twice now, Renfro had shoved her into this box and left her alone for the week without food or water.  She was certain she was going to die the first time, but it didn't happen.  She was dehydrated and had suffered, but she had survived.  It was the way she was built after all.

          The first time they let her out, she truly believed she would see Logan standing there.  She believed she would fall into his arms and he would carry her to the cabin and everything would be just fine.  They could live happily ever after without care or concern for the broken world.  When it opened and she saw Renfro's smiling face, she realized she had just been in a delusional state from not having any food or water for days.

          "Well."  Renfro started.  "You're alive.  We didn't expect that."  She seemed pleased with herself.

          "Bite me."  Max said but she couldn't even hear her own voice.

          "Take her down to the infirmary and check her.  When she is stable, bring her to my office."  Renfro turned and walked away.  Guards in white lab coats with stun batons dragged her across the floor and out into the hall.  She was unable to resist.

          A day passed.  The only reason Max knew a whole day had passed was the clock hanging on the wall that she focused on while she was undergoing tests in the lab.  Her thoughts kept drifting and every time the door opened and someone walked in she found herself wishing it was Logan.  She found herself praying to the Blue Lady that Logan would rescue her like he did in Cape Haven, wishing he would save her like he did after the red series nearly killed OC.

          Needles and probes and tests were run.  She noticed she was nude and hadn't remembered loosing the gown she had been wearing which made her wonder how long she had been out.

          Another half day passed before she was lifted and placed into another gown and taken to Renfro's office.

          "State your designation."  She said.

          "Max."  Max smiled.

          "That is not your designation."  Renfro said.

          "It's my name."

          "State your designation."  Another order commanded.

          "My name is Max."

          "That is not your designation."

          "It's my name."

          "STATE YOUR DESIGNATION!"  Renfro Commanded.

          "MY NAME IS MAX!"  She yelled at the older Blonde.  "Nothing you can do will ever make me forget it."

          "Take her to Psy-ops."  Renfro ordered turning away and picking up her telephone.

          It went on for days.  Torture here and mind games there.  The box and then the lab and then more torture and mind games forced upon her.  She could feel herself slipping every now and again, but thoughts of Logan and his scruffy beard and wild blue eyes out there somewhere, looking for her always brought her back to her own mindset.

          She had grown used to it.  She had grown accustomed to the sessions they visited upon her each day.  She had come to look forward to it.  The electro-shock therapy and the water torture were worst.  The laser and propaganda reels were boring, but effective.  They always left her shaking and agitated.  She had no memory of her stays in Psy-ops and that worried her the most, but they kept taking her back there and eventually she would end up in the box or in some other lab somewhere undergoing experiments.

          One day, the guards brought her to Renfro's office and she stood there outside the door with her hands cuffed behind her in the dull gray gown they made her wear.  The guards were quiet, but she could hear inside.  They had designed her hearing to be far above average.

          "When did this happen?"  Renfro asked.

          "Just last night.  I saw it when I got home."  A man said.  "I had the computer lab hack it from the news footage and got it up here as soon as they were finished."

          "Good job.  Play it."  Renfro said.

          The sound burned her ears when she heard it.  That familiar hiss and crackle of the snowy dissolve into those eyes.  Those eyes only she knew.

          "Do not attempt to adjust your set.  This is a streaming freedom satellite hack of the Eyes Only Informant Net.  This hack cannot be traced.  It will not be stopped and it is the only free voice left in this broken world.  Some of you have heard the rumors.  Many of you have read the stories.  A few of you know the truths.  For some time now, the government that is supposed to be helping you rebuild has been diverting funds from various programs and pouring them directly into a research project.  This project called Manticore is at its core, a covert genetics lab where embryo manipulation and gene-splicing have been used to create a breed of superior soldier straight out of Star Trek and its infamous Eugenics project.  Many of you are thinking this is all some sort of fantasy just like Star Trek was.  It isn't.  Project Manticore takes the embryo and implants it into a young woman and she is forced to carry it to term.  These newborn children are then subjected to a severe regimen of intense training and propaganda until they are turned into perfect killing machines.  These children are not given a choice.  They do not have a childhood.  They do not have a family.

          When they are old enough, the project and our government utilizes these perfect soldiers to assassinate their enemies.  Their enemies are those who disagree with the Project's Core or merely know too much.  The time has come for this to end.  Six weeks ago, Eyes Only led a group of soldiers to the DNA lab in Gillette Wyoming and destroyed the lab.  I am responsible for taking down their breeding facility, but I did not have the knowledge to take down the entire project.

          Eyes Only will not rest until these children are set free.  Eyes Only will not rest until these kids can live their lives like the rest of us.  Eyes Only will find the new facility and all subsequent facilities and destroy this program once and for all.  This will not stand.  Eyes Only will destroy Project Manticore and save those children.  Peace.  Out."

          Max listened but the door opened soon after the hack ended.

          "Bring her in."  Renfro ordered.

          "Tell me what you need."  Logan said.  He was watching a smallish blonde woman with a captivating smile.  She was staring intently into his eyes.

          "I don't really need anything, but if you could tell me what to get, Krit and I could use your new contact number to locate the others and get them into the program.  You need our help."

          "I will not risk any lives other than my own."  Logan said.  "Four of you went with me and only two came back."

          "It wasn't your fault."

          "Everything is my fault.  I should have locked down the barracks.  I should have dropped an order into the mix to draw them away, but I didn't and two of you died.  That's five all together that have fallen.  I will not let anything else happen to the rest of you.  You have the contact number so call me when you need me."  Logan said.  "When I get more of the mini computers, I'll send them to the safe house in LA."

          "Logan!  Dammit!  You're not a soldier.  You can't do this yourself."  Syl argued, but Logan disconnected.  "I know where you live."  She said just before Logan flipped the switch to disconnect.  He stared into the screen for a minute before taking a note to find more of the minis to send to the rest of the Rogues.

          Original Cindy was standing behind him when he spun in his chair to begin preparations for his latest sat-hack.  "Oh, Hello."  He said.

          "Whassup?"  She asked.  "You looking out for the rest of them now?"

          "I got Max and Zach killed.  It's the least I can do."

          "You had nothing to do with that."

          "I had everything to do with that.  I was the one that had access to their internal security.  I was the one that had access to their systems.  I could have locked down their entire system."  He said.

          "Why didn't you?"  OC asked.

          "I didn't know how.  Now I do.  It's so simple it's ridiculous."

          "Exactly.  You didn't have the knowledge then.  You couldn't have helped, then.  Just like Max blames herself for your spinal injury, you blame yourself for her bullet wound and face facts, Logan.  It's not your fault."

          "But…"

          "Shut up."  OC said.  "You need to chill.  Relax for a while.  Dinner's on me tonight."  She held up a bag of Chinese food and gestured for Logan to follow.

          "I've got work to do."

          "You've got to eat.  I know you better than you think.  Max used to tell me how she would come in here some nights and find you asleep on the keyboard.  She would take your glasses off and set them aside and then she would just watch you ducking into the shadows when you would finally move for the sofa."

          "She did, huh?"

          "She did."  OC said.  "She Loves you.  She needs you to be strong and rescue her."

          "I don't have proof that she's even alive.  I can't move until I find her location and…" He stopped halfway to the kitchen and stared out into the rainy Seattle day through the window Max had broken so long ago.  He turned and walked back to the computer.  He was staring at the screen when OC turned and followed him.  She was about to speak when his fingers began tapping the keys.  Window's opened and closed.  Information was running rampant on the monitor.  OC watched as Logan implemented a search for certain keywords before turning back to her and standing.

          "You're onto something."

          "Not really.  I was just running a search on all the information I have on the rogues and a few former members of the project."  He said.

          "What will that get you?"

          "Only more info, but I may be able to trace that info…" He stopped when the computer beeped at him.

          "What now?"  OC asked.

          "Incoming vid."  Logan said.  "It's probably Sebastian.  I'll be out in a minute."  Logan said sitting down in front of the computer again.

          "Hey, Sebs.  What's up?"  He asked.

          "Logan.  I have some information for you."  Sebastian's disembodied mechanical voice announced.  "I am uploading some satellite footage to your server.  You need to study it."

          "Is it Manticore?"

          "I don't know.  It's definitely military.  It has no records that I can find, but it does have a large civilian medical population."

          "Could be a VA hospital."

          "No VA hospital in the area."  Sebastian said.  "I can't find anything on the books in the DOD records either."

          "Where is this building located?"  Logan asked.

          "It's not a building.  It's a compound.  There are soldiers training on site daily.  I've been watching for a week."

          "What are you saying?"

          "The soldiers are very young."  Sebastian said.  "Study the upload.  Save the children."

          Original Cindy walked in with a plate of food.  She set it on the table and pulled Logan to face her.  "I'm going to eat like a civilized human being.  You at least need to eat."

          "I have to study this upload."  Logan said.

          "You have to eat.  The upload isn't even complete."  OC said pointing at the progress bar.  "You have time for some food."

          He knew she was right.  He grabbed the plate and followed her into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter Three

Dark Angel : Future History

Story One

The Recovery

          Welcome to story one of my Future History of Dark Angel.  I took the idea from Robert Heinlein collection of short works as I've been writing DA stories for over two years now, but only recently discovered fan fiction on the internet.  I hope you enjoy.

            The usual disclaimers apply.  I own nothing.

          Chapter Three

          "Do not attempt to adjust your set.  This is a streaming freedom Satellite hack of the Eyes Only Informant Net.  This hack cannot be traced and it will not be stopped.  It is only a matter of time.  Manticore will fall.  She will be avenged…"

          Renfro stopped the playback.  Max stared at the screen.  She looked into those eyes only she knew.  Those eyes were a part of her.

          "We know you've had some sort of relationship with Eyes Only.  We know you are involved with him intimately.  We also know that he is causing problems for us because he thinks you are dead."

          "I don't' know what you are talking about."  Max said.

          "Yes you do."  Renfro said.  "You have some sort of intimate relationship with that man."  She pointed at the screen.  "Here's what's going to happen.  We are going to find him."

          "You'll never find him."

          "We're going to kill him."  Renfro said.  "Psy-ops report that you are sealed up tight.  We've tried drugs and you've told us nothing about this man.  We've tried torture and you've not spoken a word.  Our best techniques have consistently failed where your life in Seattle is concerned."

          "I don't have a life in Seattle."

          "Oh, but you did."  The older woman walked directly in front of Max and looked into her eyes.  "You and Eyes Only were an item.  You see, Psy-ops uncovered some interesting information about your exploits in Seattle.  We got all kinds of information about Edgar Sonrisa and a man named Bruno Anselmo.  We learned about the Red Series, but we already knew about them.  We learned about a red dress and a painting by Rockwell.  We learned about Alan Lands and his election bid shot down by a dead journalist.  We found out about all sorts of break-ins and information grabs and various other exploits or yours."

          "So."  Max stood defiant in Renfro's face.

          "You worked with Eyes Only.  We traced your thoughts to his satellite hacks.  We have teams verifying the information."

          "I worked for Eyes Only."  Max said.  "I never met the man."  She stared deep into the blonde's eyes.

          "I don't believe you."

          "I don't care.  No one has ever met Eyes Only.  He has operatives all over the country and in other parts of the world.  The Informant Net is expansive.  When I fell, others took my place.  It's a vicious cycle."  She smiled.

          "You have an intimate relationship with Eyes Only.  You will tell us who he is."

          "I don't know who he is."

          "I believe you do and I believe that you have feelings for this man."  Renfro pointed toward the monitor with the frozen image of Eyes Only.  We have teams searching for him as we speak.  We have assassins in the field waiting for the green light."

          "You'll never find him."  Max said.

          "We will find him and we'll kill him…" Renfro started, but an alarm went off and the building went on lockdown.  Renfro went to her desk and opened up her communication grid.  "What is going on?"

          "We have a level one security breech in our system."

          "What?"  She asked.  "How?" 

          "We don't know."

          "Then find out.  Where is the breech?"

          "Our financial records are missing."

          "What do you mean missing?"

          "Just that, Ma'am.  Our financial records have been erased completely and the codes are set to some bizarre code format we have never seen before."

          "What does that mean?"

          "Someone took all of our funding and redirected through a series of offshore accounts.  Then they removed every financial record we ever had and now we cannot access the system."

          "All the money?"

          "All of it.  They took every single penny including the reserve accounts and the black funds.  We have nothing left."

          "How is that possible?"

          "We were hacked by someone very elite."

          "Who?"

          "Eyes Only."

          Max started to laugh.  Renfro slapped her, but she just laughed.  She was laughing as they dragged her away and shoved her into a dark little hole in the basement.

          "You have no money.  I have broken the Manticore financial database and hidden their billions of tax dollars deep in lost places.  Manticore has no money.  Manticore will fall.  It has already begun.  Peace.  Out."  Logan wrapped up the sat-hack and closed down his screen.  He had heard OC come in while he was speaking but it was of no import at this point.

          "Cindy?"  Logan asked.

          "No."  Said a female voice.  Logan turned to see Syl standing there.

          "Hello Syl."  Logan said.

          "You are playing a dangerous game."

          "It's what I do."

          "Criminals are one thing.  Even minor politicians are dangerous, but you are taking on a covert military operation breeding super-soldiers.  I know.  I'm one of them."  Syl said.

          "Yes.  You are."

          "So you need my help."

          "I will not risk your life or the lives of any more of you.  Thirteen of you escaped.  Another came out later when she learned better.  Out of fourteen Rogues, there are only eight left.  I will not risk any more lives."

          "I won't let you risk your own."

          "You don't work for me."

          "You protect us because of Max.  We will not stand here and watch you throw your life away when you don't even know if she's still alive."

          "But I do know."  Logan said.  He turned to his computer and punched a few keys opening a video replay.

          The hall was dark and gray.  It was clear to Logan that the place held cold evil memories for Syl.  She was shivering as she watched it.  Troops moved into view and the camera focused on the group of soldiers guarding a small dark-haired woman in a dull gray dress.  She was barefoot and her hands were cuffed behind her.  She looked up and noticed the camera following her movements.  The squad walked her past.

          The camera view changed and the same group could be seen walking toward the camera.  This time the woman looked up from the beginning and watched the camera track her all the way along the hall.

          "It's Max."  Syl said.

          "Yes."  He agreed.  "Just watch."

          The third camera tracks her to an intersection of halls and it is there that Max makes her move.  Two of the soldiers fall immediately with broken legs and busted out knees.  Max jumps in the air and pulls her legs up and over her cuffs and takes out a third soldier.  The fourth is slow and she gets to him just as he levels his tazer at her chest, but she isn't there when he fires.  He falls quickly unconscious at her feet.  She turns and stares into the camera.  She doesn't move, but just stands there looking into the lens, letting the lens watch her.

          "What's she doing?"  Syl asked.

          "She's letting me see her."  Logan said.  "Letting me know she knows."

          "She doesn't look well?"

          "They're trying to reprogram her.  They are torturing her.  Its all my fault.  I left her there."

          "It's not your fault."

          "It's why I'm going in and get her."  Logan said.  "You have to leave now."

          "What?"  Syl demanded.  "You're not serious."

          "It's time for you to leave."  Logan said again.

          "Logan…"

          "Just go."  He said finally.  He ignored her until she left.

          When she was gone for a time, Logan decided to check the contact number he had setup for the others.  It was as he had expected.

          "This is Syl.  I need everyone in the vicinity to get to Seattle ASAFP.  I saw her.  Max is alive and Logan is going after her alone.  Get back to me as soon as you can or rendezvous at the safe house on Oak Street.  Again, this is ASAFP."  Logan smiled at the message.  It would take a squad of transgenics to stop him if they knew where and when to do it.

          He grabbed his bag and was out the door with a few keystrokes on his computer.  OC would find the machine beeping when she arrived.  The note was lying across his keyboard with her instructions.  He would be inside before Syl and the Rogues were even in Seattle.

          It was an hour before the door into the penthouse opened and OC walked in.  She heard the beeping immediately and walked into the office to see the screen blinking.  She walked over and looked down at the keyboard and noticed the note.

          OC, I need you to follow the instructions on the screen to the letter.  I have gained access to the computer and entered my own pass codes into their system.  By the time you read this I will be inside the facility just southeast of Seattle.  Max is alive and I have the proof.  I'm going to bring her home or die trying.  Everything is self explanatory so just do what the prompts tell you to do.  Sorry, it had to be this way, but it had to be this way.  Trust me.

          OC read and reread the note.  She crumpled the paper and threw it on the desk.  She punched the enter key on the keyboard and the vid Syl and Logan had so recently watched opened allowing OC to see what Logan already knew.  A few minutes later, when the vid ended, a pop-up screen opened with instructions for OC to follow.  She began typing.


	4. Chapter Four

Dark Angel : Future History

Story One

The Recovery

          Welcome to story one of my Future History of Dark Angel.  I took the idea from Robert Heinlein collection of short works as I've been writing DA stories for over two years now, but only recently discovered fan fiction on the internet.  I hope you enjoy.

            The usual disclaimers apply.  I own nothing.

          Chapter Four

          "Who are you?"  The man asked.

          "Malcolm Warner.  Call me Mal.  You've been having some computer problems?"  Warner asked.

          "Yes.  How'd you know about that?"  The man asked.

          "I was sent from the agency to help find your money trail."  Mal said offering up his papers and badge.  Security told me to ask for John Carson."

          "That's me."  The man said.  "Give me your papers."  Mal handed the documents to him and waited by the desk.  "Everything checks out.  Follow me."

          "Where?"  Mal asked.

          "This is the computer lab.  We've been hacked and can't trace the hacker."

          "That's why I'm here.  Who hacked you?"

          "I don't know."

          "What do you mean?"  Mal asked.  "Every hacker has an alias.  They always leave a calling card.  Who was it?"

          "That's need to know."  Came a woman's voice from behind them.  "You come very highly recommended.  Don't screw this up and you might be placed here permanently.  I'm Director Renfro.  I run the facility and the project.  If you want to impress someone then impress me."

          "I appreciate your vote of confidence, but I like my job just the way it is.  However, if you tell me who hacked you, I might have an easier job of tracing their work."

          "Eyes Only."  The blonde woman said.

          "Eyes Only."  Mal swallowed hard.  "Really?"

          "Yes, really.  You've heard of him?"

          "Everyone's heard of Eyes Only.  He's elite."

          "What's that mean?"

          "That means he's the best of the best."  Mal said.  "I've got my work cut out for me."

          "Then you'd better get to it."  Renfro turned and headed out of the lab.  Mal turned to John when she left.

          "She's not a very pleasant woman."  He smiled.  "I assume everything is controlled from here."

          "No.  But when we got your orders, we set up a private station from which you can access everything.  Apparently Eyes Only has been into just about every system but the only thing he's done malicious is take all of our financial records and dump them into offshore accounts and lock us out of the system."

          "That's all?"

          "Isn't that enough?"  John asked.  "We have over a thousand troops and another five hundred or so personnel.  We have no money to run the operation and we're already over budget as it is.  They will shut us down and the personnel will be sent to other facilities."

          "Would that be so bad?"  Mal asked.

          "It would for the soldiers.  They'd be locked down and the grounds would be cauterized."

          "Cauterized.  It sounds so surgical."  Mal said.

          "Technically, we are a VA hospital."  John laughed.

          "So, they'd just kill everyone?"

          "Everyone that couldn't get out."

          "I'll get your money back then."  Mal said.

          Max was dragged from the cell in the basement and up into Renfro's office.  The guards dumped her on the floor.

          "Stand up."

          Max spit blood on her shoes and coughed.

          "Stand up!"  Max struggled, but pushed herself to her feet.  She stood as straight as she could in front of Renfro.  "State your designation."

          "X5-452!"  Max shouted as loud as she could.

          Renfro stared into her eyes.  "No.  I don't buy it.  When did you last eat?"

          "I don't know."  Max said.  "You're guards have been doing things to me.  I haven't been given much food."

          "Do you think your boyfriend will win?"

          "I don't know what you're talking about."

          "Eyes Only.  He thinks he's going to beat us.  He thinks that taking away our money and hacking our surveillance and security equipment are going to get him somewhere.  He's planning an assault on our compound, but we're waiting for him.  We have the outside covered."  Renfro explained.  "He already tried an assault that returned you to us along with your brother.  We know his methods.  We are expecting him.  His next assault will get him killed.  Come with me."

          They walked along the corridors and Max followed slowly trying desperately to regain her strength as they walked.  She had been locked and made to suffer so much in that little hole they had her in.  Renfro was babbling about things Max ignored.  She was staring up into the video surveillance equipment.  She had hoped that first day that Logan had been watching.  She had believed he was.

          "He's not going to help you."  Renfro said.  "That little stunt you pulled only succeeded in getting you locked down in solitary without contact."

          "I saw the guards every day.  They did things to me."  Max spit the words at Renfro.  Renfro slapped Max hard and she dropped to a knee from the force of the blow.  "Eyes Only did this to you.  Eyes Only brought you to this place and left you here to die.  Eyes Only destroyed you, not me.  I'm trying to save you.  I'm trying to show you what you have always known.  This is your home 452.  This has always been your home."  Renfro turned and started walking.

          "This is not my home and you will never find Eyes Only."  Max said as the guards pulled her to her feet and pushed her along the hall.

          "Eyes Only is a hacker.  I am told he is Elite."  Renfro continued.  "I have brought in my own elite hacker.  We're going to find him and we're going to do it today and then my soldiers are going to bring him here so we can experiment on his body for a while.  Make him suffer.  You know how it is."  Renfro turned into a lab and walked over to a man pouring over stacks of hard copy.

          "This one used to work for Eyes Only.  She will answer your questions."  Renfro said.  The man looked up and stared into the eyes of the broken girl in front of him.

          "This is an unexpected boon."  He said.

          "What do you mean?"  Renfro asked.

          The girl looked up from where she hung in the arms of the two guards holding onto her.  She gasped, but otherwise remained inactive.

          "What happened to her?"  Mal asked.

          "She's an escapee.  We've been putting her through re-indoctrination and reprogramming."  Renfro said.  "She is broken but she is the only connection we have to Eyes Only."

          "She's in no condition to answer any questions."  Mal said.

          "The soldiers here are used to such treatment.  They've been bred for it."

          "At least bring her some food and fluid.  I can see her lips sticking to her teeth from over here."  Mal demanded.  "She can't help anyone in that condition.  I have to go over this paperwork anyway.  I can interrogate her while I work."

          Renfro stared at the man called Mal for a moment before nodding.  The guards threw Max to the floor and went to stand by the door.  A tech rushed out and headed down the hall to get some food.

          "Tell me what you know about Eyes Only."  Mal said.

          "He's a great man."  Max answered.  "He's going to save the world."

          "Right.  Look.  I have to find the man and get back the money he stole.  If I don't they are going to lock this place down and kill everyone inside."

          "Let it burn."  Max said.

          "Not while we are here."  Mal said.  Renfro eyes him suspiciously.  "But maybe we can leave her here.  She's unbearable."  He gestured to Director Renfro.  "Reminds me of my Aunt."  Mal laughed.  Max relaxed visibly and snickered slightly.

          "Mr. Warner."  Renfro shouted.  "May I see you for a minute?"  Her request sounded more like a command.  Mal stood and walked over to the door where Renfro walked.  She whispered to Mal.  "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

          "You get the information in your own way.  I'll get it in mine."  Mal said.  "If this girl actually worked for Eyes Only and you haven't stopped him yet, then I assume that you haven't got any information out of her yet regarding my esteemed colleague.  I have a limited amount of time to get information from her.  Stay out of my way."

          "This is my operation."  Renfro started, but Mal interrupted her.

          "And because you have improperly managed your operation, I have been called in.  I am the last resort in this industry."

          "Are you threatening me?"

          "You want Eyes Only.  I will deliver him to your front door.  Hell, I'll put him in your office in front of your desk if that's what you want.  I don't care if you like how I do it, but I will do it.  Now leave me alone and let me do my job."  Mal said turning and walking away from Renfro.  She stood there seething in her anger, frustrated.

          "Remarkably unpleasant woman.  I don't know how you put up with her."  Mal said as he returned to his space.

          "She ain't all that."  Max said.  She knelt on the floor looking into eyes she never believed she would see again.  "You won't find him.  He's untraceable.  Eyes Only can't be stopped."  She said loud enough for Renfro to hear as the director left the room.

          "Here.  Drink this."  Mal said handing his bottled water to Max.  She reached up for it and Logan could see the marks on her arms where they had strapped her down and she hadn't healed yet.  He could see needle marks in her arms and she realized he noticed them.  She tried to hide her arm as she took the bottle.  "It new water.  It's very stimulating."  He smiled.  She took the water and tasted it.  It tasted like water.  Then she took another swig and something washed over her.  She felt energy rushing into her.  She looked up at Mal and smiled as she finished the bottle of water.

          "Good stuff."  She said.

          "It gets better."  He tapped the keys a few times and the doors closed sealing everyone in the room.  "How do you feel?"  He whispered.

          "Like killing a few guards."  Max said.

          "Guards."  Mal said.  The guards rushed over and as soon as they were in position, Max made her move.  Three seconds, later, Max was standing over two dead guards and Logan had the other three techs in the room at gunpoint.

          "You have to kill them."  Max said to him.  Logan nodded.  He pulled the trigger dropping two of the techs before turning the weapon on John Carson.

          "Who are you?"  John asked.

          "Eyes Only.  Did you people really think you could take my woman away from me?"  Logan asked before he pulled the trigger.

          "Your woman?"  Max asked with a raised eyebrow.  "I like the way that sounds, but you've only succeeded in locking us in a computer lab."

          "I have everything under control."

          "I can't believe you came here for me."  Max said.  "Probably the stupidest stunt you've ever pulled."

          "And you're wondering what?"  He asked.

          "How do we get out of here?"

          "I'm in."  Logan said to no one in particular.

          "I know.  I'm watching."  OC said.  "Say hello to my Boo for me and tell her I missed her."

          "OC says that you have to come home with me."  Logan said.

          "Tell her I'll see her soon."  Max answered.

          "She looks pretty bad.  Is she okay?"

          "She'll survive."  Logan said.  "Is everything ready?"

          "I've followed all of your instructions to the letter.  I double checked everything."  OC said.  "We're all set on this end."

          "We?"  Logan asked.

          "It's me Logan.  Krit and Zane are just south of your position with a vehicle in case you get into trouble."  Syl said.  "I arrived here about twenty minutes after Original Cindy did and she filled me in on your attempted suicide.  It's good to see your not dead yet."

          "I kind of like it that way."  Logan said.  "Everything is set here.  Cindy.  You know what to do.  We're out."

          "What's going on?"  Max asked as she reached for Logan's shoulder to steady herself.  He noticed immediately that she was in worse shape than he had originally thought.  He reached for her.

          "I'm taking you home, Angel."  He said.

          "Okay."  She said as Logan sat down in front of the keyboard again.  A few more keystrokes and he was watching himself on the monitor.  Max was leaning heavily on his shoulder.

          "You're location has been revealed.  The facility listed as a VA hospital is located thirty miles south-east of Seattle in…" Logan stood grabbing Max by the hand and leading her out of the lab.  The door opened in front of them as he raised his hand in front of it.

          "How'd you do that?"  Max asked.

          "What?"

          "The door?"  She said.  He reached into coat and pulled out a small black box.  "It's keyed to the computer system.  The transmitter is in my ring.  It will open only the doors in the complex I want opened."

          "They are going to burn the facility."  Max said.  "We have to free everyone."

          "Already taken care of, Angel.  I'm going after Renfro."

          "This way."  Max said pulling his arm and leading him down a dark flashing hall.  An explosion sounded far off on the other side of the complex.  "It's started."  She said.

          A few more halls flew by them and they turned into an office.  Someone was running in the opposite direction, but Renfro was still standing at her desk.

          "What now?"  Renfro demanded as she stuffed papers and discs into her briefcase.  "I told you I was coming."

          "You're not going anywhere."  Max said.  Renfro spun on her heels and stared at the two of them.

          "What are you doing here?"  She asked before she noticed they were holding hands.

          "Did you really think you were going to win?"  Max asked.

          "Who are you?"  Renfro demanded of Logan.

          "Mal.  Latin for bad."  He said as the doors to her office swooshed shut.

          "Director Renfro.  We are locked in our offices.  The doors won't open and the system is not responding to the commands.  The soldiers are escaping though.  All of the barracks are open."

          Logan walked over and pressed a button on her desk.  He reached for her briefcase just as she went for her weapon.  He smiled.

          "I've been watching you."  He said.  "I've been watching you for days now, learning security patrols, patterns and training methods.  I've learned routes and doors and who's where and when.  Mostly though, I've been watching you."  He said.  "I watched you shoot that man in front of your desk for bringing you that report.  I have to admit that was pretty cold."

          "You won't get away with this."  Renfro said.  "We'll hunt you to the ends of the Earth if we have to."

          "Fortunately for me, the Earth is round.  It doesn't end."  Logan said sarcastically.

          "You think you have won?  You think you have protected your girlfriend?"

          "I've done it before and I will do it again."  Logan said.  He pointed the director's gun at her and pulled the trigger.  The bullet ripped into her stomach and she fell to the floor.  Logan turned toward Max but Renfro spoke one last question.

          "Who are you?"  She coughed.

          "I am Eyes Only.  The son of assassinated parents and Guardian of a Dark Angel.  I have come to rescue my one true Love and take her home to safety and freedom.  You see death before you.  Embrace it.  It is all you have left."  He pulled the trigger a second time placing a bullet in between her eyes.

          "We have to go."  Logan said turning to Max.  She nodded.  "You'll make it.  Just stay with me a little longer and we'll get to the truck."  He said.

          "I'm not going anywhere, ever again."  Max said.  "I'll never leave you again."

          They headed out and down the hall making their way toward the main entrance.  Logan fired off a few more shots to get them through the doors and into the truck he had procured for the days festivities.  He revved the engine until Max was strapped in.  She turned back to watch the building burst into flames as Logan drove away from the compound.  Her enhanced vision let her see several of the soldiers they released heading into the woods.

          Max dropped onto her side and rested her head on Logan's leg sliding her hand underneath his thigh.

          "You're going to be okay."  Logan said.

"I know.  I'll be more than okay.  My Guardian will always protect me."  She said.

          Logan smiled.  He reached down and pulled her hair from her face.  She let out a soft subtle moan and began purring against his leg as she let herself drift off to sleep in the truck.  He didn't tell her they were heading to the cabin.  It would be a surprise.


	5. Chapter Five

Dark Angel : Future History

Story One

The Recovery

          Welcome to story one of my Future History of Dark Angel.  I took the idea from Robert Heinlein collection of short works as I've been writing DA stories for over two years now, but only recently discovered fan fiction on the internet.  I hope you enjoy.

            The usual disclaimers apply.  I own nothing.

            Chapter Five

          "So she's with you?"  Original Cindy asked with a worried voice.

          "She's asleep in the bedroom."  Logan said.  "She needs to rest.  It was easier to get out of the compound than I thought it would be so we came straight here.  She was asleep before we left the woods and made it to the main highway.  I promise.  I'll bring her home in a day or two."

          "You're sure she doesn't need anything?"

          "She needs to rest right now but don't worry, Cindy.  She won't let me keep her from her friends…" Logan turned as Max wandered out of the bedroom and walked around the edge of the couch.  He stood and helped her sit down beside him.  She leaned into his arms as she looked at the laptop display and could see OC's smiling face.

          "OC.  I missed you."  Max said.

          "You okay girl?"  OC asked.

          "Logan won't let any harm come to me."  Max said.

          "I know that's the truth, Boo."  OC said.  "Someone wants to say hello."

          Syl poked her head into the frame and smiled.  "Hey little sister.  It's good to see you alive and well."

          "Alive at least.  I'll be well soon."  Max said as Krit shoved Syl out of the frame and smiled.

          "Hey you."  Krit said.  "Good to know you two are still kicking."  He smiled.  A large hand clamped down on his neck and pulled him out of the frame.

          "Hey Maxie."  Said the big head blocking out everything else.

          "Zane?"  Max said.  "Is that really you?"

          "Sure it is, shrimp."  Zane said.  "You get better and come home soon.  I'm going to hang out here in Logan's digs until you get back.  You know, keep my eye on things until he gets back.  You got a hell of a man there, Maxie.  You better hang onto that one."

          "All right.  All right."  OC started shoving the others out of the way.  "She needs to rest and we know she's safe with Logan so let's let her get some rest and we'll see her in two days, right?"  She verified.

          "Maybe three."  Max said.  "I'll be home soon.  I promise."

          "If I don't see you by the weekend I'll kick Logan's skinny white ass."  OC smiled and winked.  "Take care of my Boo, Boo."  OC said.

          "Will do, Cindy."  Logan said as Cindy closed the link.

          "Logan?"  Max whispered.

          "You should be in bed."  Logan said.

          "I know, but I don't want to be alone right now.  I don't ever want to be alone again."  Max said.

          "You're not."  He reached out and brushed her hair from her face tucking it behind her ear.  "I'll never leave you alone again.  I swear nothing will ever come between us."  He leaned in and kissed her forehead.  She started to purr softly as she tucked her head into his shoulder and closed her eyes.  "I will never allow anyone to harm you, my Angel."

          "I know."  Max whispered as Logan leaned back into the cushions and she worked her way deeper into his arms.  He pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and covered her up.

          "Logan."  She said quietly.

          "Shhh…" He said.  "It's okay.  Just get some rest."

          "Logan.  You came into my own personal hell without anyone helping you.  You alone came to rescue me from that place when everyone else had given me up for dead."

          "Yeah."  Logan said.  "That's not important."

          "Logan."  Max whispered.

          "Yeah, Max."

          "That was a damn fool thing to do."  She smiled with a cheesy grin.

          "Yeah, it was."

          "Logan."  She said again.

          "Yes, Angel?"  He asked with a big smile of his own.

          "I Love you."  She said as she let all of her weight fall on him finally letting herself go.

          "I Love you, too, Angel."  He said.  "You rest now."  He stroked his fingers through her long brown hair.  "I have always Loved you."  He whispered.  "And I always will."

          "Mmmmm."  She moaned as he stroked her hair, giving his energy to her.  He was asleep soon after as the fire crackled in the hearth.


	6. Winning the Battle

This is a trip into Max and her thoughts after Logan rescued her from Manticore.  I don't know why I left these two chapters out of the story in the original post but I did.

Winning the Battle

          I don't know when it all began.  I really don't.  In my near perfect memory I can just about lock into every single detail I want to but one.  I've tried.  I've searched each and every single frame of reference I have.  I've looked deep into every hidden memory and dark secret locked away in my soul and on my very life; I cannot put my finger on it.  I just know it happened.  One day it wasn't there and the next I was in Love with Logan Cale and not even Death herself could take me away from him.

          He wouldn't let her.

          He marched right into the depths of whatever plane of hell I happened to be in at that moment and carried me out of there safe and sound.  I fell asleep against his leg that night he carried me out of Manticore as the children escaped and the place burned to the ground.  When I awoke he was sitting next to me in his cabin.  He was wiping the sweat of my nightmare from my forehead.  He smiled.

          He called me 'Angel.'  Do you understand what that felt like?  Do you have any idea what that meant to me.  He saved me from that place.  He alone came for me when everyone had found it easier to believe I was dead.  He carried me to safety and he called ME 'Angel.'

          "How's my Angel doing today?"  He asked.  I smiled.  I purred.  A trick of my feline DNA that I know turns him on to no end and as his smile widened I reached up and pulled him to my lips.  They were dry and cracked and I had been out for almost the entire day but I didn't care at that moment.  It didn't matter if I tasted horrible or not.  I needed to know.  I had to kiss him because it was the only way to be sure he was real.

          It wasn't another psy-ops induced delirium or some bizarre nightmare caused by Manticore hallucinogens and torture.  It was real and he pushed into my lips just as hard as I pulled him to them.  He didn't resist me.  He didn't fight me, but he is a man after all and when he took control of the kiss I let him.  Maybe he needed this as much as I did.  I know he did by the way his face lingered over mine when we broke the kiss.  I looked into the warm blue infinity of his all seeing eyes and all I could see was me in there.  He was as happy to have me back as I was to be back.

          I knew then and there that he was in love with me.  If I had ever had any doubts they flew out the window when Renfro had the guards throw me at his feet in front of the bank of computers she had set up for him to find Eyes Only.  He was sitting there mouthing off to that bitch and in the end he alone pulled the trigger that would leave her dead in her own inferno.

          Is it wrong to be proud of my man for killing my enemy in cold blood?  Is it wrong to feel relief that he did it instead of me?  I don't care.  I know that he rescued me that day.  That's all that matters, isn't it?

          Logan Cale.  Man of letters.  Savior of the free world.  Eyes Only.  The greatest man I know.  The strongest man I know.  My personal hero still thinks I'm HIS Angel.

          Maybe I am.  Maybe I am the woman he has always needed in his life.  I know I want to be.  I know I need to be if only for my own happiness.  I mean could there be any two people more perfect for each other?  Probably.  I doubt we are unique, at least I know I'm not.  There are a thousand others like me among the Children of Manticore, but Logan… he's unlike anyone else out here I've ever met.

          You ask how he is so different.  I wish I could nail it down for you.  He's taken on the responsibility of saving the world for one thing.  Rather than live his life like all the other wealthy people out there, he's taken it upon himself to make a difference in the world.  I've seen it happen.  I've stood beside him as the bad guys fell to the side never to rise again.  I've been behind him in the shadows as those he's helped have celebrated his existence without even knowing who he is.  I've watched as he has taken down the enemy without even blinking an eye.

          I've tried to sum up his character before.  Words like Samurai and Ronin come to mind.  He's a lone warrior fighting the good fight to save humanity from itself.  The classic cyberpunk anti-hero from all those old movies and cartoons he used to make me watch.  His life could have been so different and we would never have met had that other reality presented itself.  It didn't though.  He stood alone against the Chaos before I came along.  He is the epitome of all that is good in the world.  A true hero.

          And he's all mine.  Do you know how that makes me feel?  I watch him out there in that cramped little kitchen fixing one of his culinary miracles.  The flavors drifting into the room are amazing.  The garlic is what gets to me but even more than the garlic I can smell him.  It's that scent of his that I can always taste in the air.  It's Logan-scent.  Something strictly male that my heightened senses and feline DNA picks up on.  I didn't notice it at first.  I didn't really pay attention actually, but after a while I could always tell when he was near.  I could pick up that Logan flavor wafting through the air to me.  It always made me feel better to know he was near.

          Maybe that was when it happened.  Maybe it was the day I first tasted his lips when I kissed him in the car.  No.  I knew long before then that I was in love with him.  I wish I could pinpoint it.  I wish I could find that one moment when I realized that I wouldn't be happy unless Logan stood beside me.

          "Max."  He hollers from the kitchen.

          "I Love You."  I blurt out.  I feel my face burning with the red glow of embarrassment.  I don't know where it came from but I know it's true.  These feelings I have hidden deep inside of me are free now.  Manticore is gone.  That beast can never hurt me again, never hurt us again.  I stare into his eyes as he stands there with a warm, comfortable smile and I know he is glad that I was not paying attention to my thoughts.

          "I love you, too, Angel."  He says.  "Do you want to eat out here or should I set the coffee table for us?"

          "I'm comfortable here."  I say recovering from my embarrassment.  "The fire is roaring and the rain is pouring outside and I need you close to me."  My god where is this stuff coming from?  I need you close to me?  I've never said anything resembling those words ever…

          "I like hearing that from you."  He smiles as he carries two plates and some silver into the room.  He returns to the kitchen and brings in a giant bowl of chicken and vegetable stir-fried in a thick red sauce heavily seasoned with garlic.  He sits on the floor in front of the couch after helping me sit up straight.  I move to make room on the small couch but he touches my thigh and tells me to relax.

          "What made you do it?"  I ask as he hands me a plate of the stir fry over steamed white rice.  "Why did you risk coming in there alone?"

          "I couldn't leave you in that place."  Logan said.  "Why did you risk standing in front of that camera for so long when you could have taken the keys and tried to escape?"

          "I wanted them to see that they couldn't break me."  I say.  It sounded tough.  I really meant to say that I wanted Logan to see me and know that I was alive.

          "The look you gave that camera was not one intended to show defiance."  Logan warned me in his own way.  It was that raised eyebrow he used to tell me he was aware of my lie.  "You were pleading…"

          "I was hoping that you would see me.  I was hoping that you would find a way to contact me and free me.  I was begging the gods to let you know I was…"

          "They told me."  Logan reached up and touched my face.  His hand lingered just long enough for me to kiss it before he went back to his meal.

          "Did I tell you what a damn fool thing that was, you did.  I mean coming in there after me…"  I yell at him almost.  I've seen him make some pretty uneducated decisions but to personally take on Manticore.

          "I took on Manticore for one reason alone.  Revenge."  Logan said.  "They took you away from me and when I had the proof that you were alive I was determined to see you back in my arms again."  I savor the thick red sauce clinging to a piece of chicken.  "I needed to destroy the project for hurting you."

          Is this the part where you tell me you can't live without me?  My eyes betray my thoughts.

          "Max.  I won't live without you.  I can't.  I don't like the way it feels when you're gone.  I need you and I will use all of my power to protect you from this day forward."

          "I love you too."  I smile.  He looks at me.  He gestures for me to eat and tells me I need my strength.

          I can't help but think this is the scariest thing I've ever done.  I'm so frightened I can't think straight.  I'm a genetically enhanced killing machine.  I wasn't designed for this.  I don't do emotions and all that stuff but here in front of me sits a man that I would give my life to protect.  I know I would do anything for him no matter the consequences.  I would do this because I know he has done as much for me.  I love this man more than anything.  Manticore be damned.

          It's a scary road I walk.  I guess I'm not surprised that I met Logan Cale standing alone against the Chaos on that very same road.  He was waiting for me.  Bast.  The goddess that comprehends all goddesses led me to him.  "Logan…"  I start to say.

          "The universe is right on schedule, Angel.  Eat.  We have all the time in the world right now."


	7. Everything I Do

Here are Logan's thoughts on the fall of Manticore and rescuing Max.

Everything I Do…

          I will never forget the look on her face when Director Renfro's storm-troopers marched her in and threw her to the floor in front of me.  I know what I wanted to do.  I wanted to jump up right then and kill everyone that had harmed her.  Manticore Black Ops would have made mincemeat out of me.  I couldn't risk that.  I could see her soul slipping when she looked up at me.  I could feel the frustration at losing the battle against her enemy.

          I also saw the relief and happiness that I had come for her.  I could see it in her eyes.  She didn't have to fight to maintain control by herself.  She knew I would pick up the slack for her and this in itself gave her strength.  

          She had been near to giving up.  I could only think that her struggle in the halls when she stared at the camera had been her last act of defiance before she gave up and prepared to let them win.  I refused to believe that she would ever truly let them win but when I saw her bruised and battered frame struggling to remain on her knees in front of me…

          I will never again allow that to happen.  That day marked the proverbial first day of the rest of our life.  I swore to myself when she looked into my eyes that I would never again allow harm to come to her.  I swore that if I could not stop harm from coming to her then I would make those that brought the pain to her suffer violently.  I've seen much in my time as Eyes Only.  I know things.

          We left that place on our own.  No one followed us.  Renfro was dead and the Children of Manticore were running free.  We were almost clear when she collapsed.  I don't know if it was relief or fear or simply exhaustion but I carried her from the main entrance of the facility to the bland pale truck I had acquired for this particular mission.

          She mumbled something when I set her in the truck and moved to the other side.  I'm not sure what she said and I probably never will be sure but it sounded like 'Don't let go.'

          I hurried to the other side and she pulled herself to me clutching at my leg and resting her head on it.  She was asleep before we left the grounds passing a few fleeing soldiers and kids on the way out.  I don't know if the scientists made it out but I don't really care.  Max was sleeping, her head resting on my leg.  She purred softly.

          I could feel her purring as well as hear that trick of her feline DNA.  I can't explain what it meant to hear that.  I remember the first time she did it.  It freaked me out.  When I got used to it, it turned me on in ways I can't even begin to explain.  Just like a happy little kitten, she would turn on this slight vibrating tone and it screamed to every fiber of my soul and all that made me a man.  I can't explain it but somehow I know I'm the only one that knows she can do it.

          She was completely drained by the time I made it to the cabin.  OC had called me a dozen times in the two hour drive up there.  I carried Max inside and put her into bed pulling the covers up.  She mumbled something but I had to ditch the old pickup and it would take an hour at least.  I locked and secured the cabin and headed out.

          I don't think I ever felt quite as helpless as I did when I drove that truck to the junkyard and picked up the Aztec.  I pushed the Aztec to its limits trying to get back to the cabin.  I was worried about her.  Worried that I had missed something and we had been followed.  When I arrived, though, she was still asleep, tucked safely under the covers.

          Cindy had called five more times but there wasn't time for such things.  I hated making Cindy and Syl wait like that.  I had assumed Krit and Zane had seen the fire and headed out.

          Max was the center of my world from that moment on and I needed to see her healed and well before I called and let everyone know I had succeeded.  That first night when I had called Cindy to let her know everything was okay and Max was safe I realized that I had relaxed for the first time in weeks.  OC had kept me going.  She had made me realize how pathetic I had been acting and that I needed to move on this Manticore thing.  She kept me strong for the struggle and showed me what it meant to have Max.  I was almost as relieved to see her face on the monitor as I was to see Max alive that first time.

          I panicked when Max came into the room and sat beside me on the couch after spending most of the day in bed.  It didn't take long to realize that she just needed to be near me, wanted to be near me.  I should have stayed in the bedroom with her, watching over her.  She was asleep in my arms within minutes and I stayed there holding her until she woke up the next morning.

          She was stiff and sore and I probably got on her nerves worrying about her and fussing over her but I honestly cannot remember a moment that second day when she didn't smile.  I know I smiled like a fool the whole day repeatedly covering her with blankets on the couch.  I made sure she had liquids to drink and gave her snacks in front of the fire.  I know I pushed the limits of her patience when she finally told me to sit with her.  She pushed herself against me.  She purred.  For almost three hours we just watched the fire die down while she dozed, nodding in and out in my arms.

          We talked about a lot of things that day.  She told me what happened to her.  She told me everything saying that I deserved to know what Manticore did to her.  She told me they showed Zack to her and that he was alive but somehow, not.  I promised to look into it.  I promised to find out what they did to him and she said she knew I would do no less.

          Mostly though, she talked about me.

          Eyes Only.  'The guardian of a dark angel.'  She quoted my words as I had stated it before shooting Renfro between the eyes.  She told me those words were as important to her as the poem she finally confessed to stealing from me.  I laughed and told her I noticed a while ago which poem she had taken.  She smiled.  I made a mental note to figure out which poem was missing.  I was pretty sure which one it was, though…

          "You hungry?"  I asked her.

          "I could eat, especially a Cale culinary miracle."  She answered.

          I went into the kitchen and chopped up some boneless chicken and vegetables and mixed a thick red curry, heavy on the garlic and stir fried it in a wide pan.  I didn't have a wok out here.

          "Max."  I called when it was ready.

          "I Love you."  She blurted.  I stared at her for a minute and watched her face turning red with embarrassment.  My only thought was that was what she was thinking about when I startled her.  I feel my own smile widen when she realizes that she is finally comfortable saying it.  I want to rush over there and just pull her into my arms and never let go but I can't.  There's too much going on in the kitchen.

          "I Love you too, Angel."  I continue to smile.  "Do you want to eat out here or should I set the coffee table for us?"

          "I'm comfortable here."  She says.  "The fire is roaring and the rain is pouring outside and I need you close to me."  She says.  She pauses with a strange look in her eyes and I know she is wondering where that emotional response came from.  I laugh as I grab plates and silver and walk into the room returning to the kitchen for the actual stir fry and steamed white rice.

          Fixing her a plate I tell her how much I like hearing those words from her.  I really do.  It means so much after this last year.  First we meet and then we fight and we became a team, you know.  Then that team was broken and, speaking as a man now, my better half was taken away from me.  I must admit to myself that I stepped up to the basket and I got nothing but net.  I put Manticore away and I protected my Angel when she needed me the most.

          "What made you do it?"  She asked me then.  I couldn't help thinking she was reading my mind.  "Why did you risk coming in there alone?"  She asked.

          I had to think about that one a whole milli-second or two.  "I couldn't leave you in that place."  I answer.  I honestly don't know where this conversation could go.  I really didn't know for sure if what I was doing would work but I had to try.  I couldn't give up on her.  "Why did you risk standing in front of that camera for so long when you could have taken the keys and tried to escape?"

          "I wanted them to see that they couldn't break me."  She says.  I think, no, I'm positive she's lying.  

          "The look you gave that camera was not one intended to show defiance."  I scold her almost letting her know that I'm on to her.  I raise my eyebrow.  She sighs realizing that I'm aware of her fib.  "You were pleading…"

          "I was hoping that you would see me.  I was hoping that you would find a way to contact me and free me.  I was begging the gods to let you know I was…"

          "They told me."  I reach out and touch her face.  She presses her cheek into my hand just before I push some strands of hair back over her ear.  She smiles and reaches for some food with her fork.

          "Did I tell you what a damn fool thing that was, you did.  I mean coming in there after me…"  Is she yelling at me?  If so, I can deal.  It doesn't matter to me.  She came to protect me in the past.  She knows now better than she ever did that I will always be there for her no matter what happens.

          "I took on Manticore for one reason alone.  Revenge."  I say.  "They took you away from me and when I had the proof that you were alive I was determined to see you back in my arms again."  I marvel at my own cooking for just an instant while I chew a small piece of chicken.  "I needed to destroy the project for hurting you."

          Isn't this the part where I tell her I can't live without her, I won't live without her?  Something in her eyes tells me it is.

          "Max.  I won't live without you.  I can't.  I don't like the way it feels when you're gone.  I need you and I will use all of my power to protect you from this day forward."

          "I love you too."  She smiles.  I look at her and then look to the food.  She gives me that little giggle of hers that I love dearly.  She takes a chunk of chicken and bites into it.  Our eyes never leave each other.

          I can't help thinking that it will only get harder for us.  The world is still lost in Chaos.  The bad guys are still out there.  There are still other groups looking for Max and Eyes Only.  I don't want to admit my fear.  I'm a man after all.  We don't admit those things.  We're strong and powerful.  I know it will be hard for us, but as I sit here looking into her eyes I know we will be together no matter what the universe has in store for us.  I've waited my whole life for this woman.  I know that now.  Everything is as it should be.

          "Logan."  Max starts to speak.  I silence her with a glance.  The Chaos is still out there.  The world will still be broken in a few days.  We'll worry about it then.

          "The universe is right on schedule, Angel.  Eat.  We have all the time in the world right now."


End file.
